


goodmornin miami

by manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wakey wakey</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodmornin miami

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all my friends who don't like biker x jacket

You felt a cold hand caress your behind and your thighs.

"Goodmorning, Miami!" was heard quietly from either the T.V. or the radio. You had no clue what the source was. You hadn't even opened your eyes. 

The hand that was rubbing your lower-body moved up to your waist . You heard the satin sheets move and you clung onto your partner tighter, knowing that meant he was most likely about to get up. You didn't want him too. You felt comfortable in his embrace and you were warm. The room, unlike the city you and your boyfriend lived in, was cold. The air conditioner, even though it was pretty old, worked very, very well, and did a great job of keeping the room nearly below freezing. You snapped out of your thoughts and opened your eyes when you felt the sheets thrown off you and your partner. You heard him grunt and he shifted, taking his hand off your waist and rubbing his face. He was going to get up.

Not on your watch, though. 

You reacted too lately because of how drowsy you were, and he was already up. God damn it. He sat at the edge of his side of the bed and rubbed his face. You whined and reached a hand out to him, hitting it on the matress right next to him. He lifted his face up from his hands and looked at your hand. He then placed his hand on yours and looked over his shoulder to you. You gave him your best half-awake smile and you saw him smile and heard him chuckle. Success. 

"Goodmorning to you too, baby." 

He knew that petname was your weakness. You cooed and curled your toes, stretching your legs. He chuckled and looked away from you and looked to the clock on the wall. You tugged on his hand and he looked back to you. You honestly just liked looking at his face in the morning. A small stubble and greasy blond hair complimened his fair skin and his gorgeous blue eyes. They were a deep shade of blue and they showed a stern side to everyone except a select few. 3 people, to be exact. The select few saw a soft look in his eyes and it gave them a feeling they could tell him anything. Anything at all. 

You sighed to yourself. You felt his calloused hand hold your softer, smaller hand tightly. You looked to him, and something caught your eye. Your neon green headband was wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet. You snickered and scooted a little closer, reaching out your other hand to tug on it. Jacket noticed you tugging on your headband and scoffed, a smile on his face. He called you over and you slid your hand out from under his, sitting up and scooting closer to him. 

He lifted the wrist that had the headband loosely wrapped around it to his chest and gently took it off. You reached for it but he moved it away from your grasp. "Come closer, baby.". 

You happily complied and moved closer to him, sitting behind him but a little to the side. He turned to you and motioned for you to come even closer. This continued until you were both nearly touching noses. You touched his nose with your nose and he raised his eyebrows, a chuckle shortly following suit after he saw you smile. His smile then faded, and he lifted his hand up to your face, carressing your cheek. "You're so perfect." you heard him say. You felt the blood rush to your face and you nuzzled your face into his hand, closing your eyes. He cooed quietly, but took his hand from your face shortly after he had said some sweet things to you that bordered on sexual. You opened your eyes with a frown, but felt your headband snap around your head. It felt nice to have it on again. 

Before you knew it, he gave you a quick kiss and he was out the bedroom door.


End file.
